The 4th Grade Project
by CrazyArtCas
Summary: This is an edited version of "the school project" which I will delete as soon as this gets uploaded! R


The School Project: Edited and revised…

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold… just this plot idea, K? So… don't sue me!

Hey guys… I thought it would be nice if I edited my story and changed it a tad… barely changed though… anyway, this will be a LOT easier to read than the other one… I apologize for that… =)

So anyway, here it is… I'll be working on it more too... before I just gave up on it because I thought it was a crappy plot... so, I could use some help with it too, if you have any suggestions, questions, etc… just review! K here goes…

It was just a normal, boring day in the school of PS 118. Helga was sending her spitballs on their way to meet with the back of Arnolds' head, and Arnold was spinning around and shooting his "Helga, quit it!" glare at her. 

It was a Friday, to be specific; it was the Friday before spring break. The kids were chatting away, until Mr. Simmons' voice transformed into a sign of agitation. 

"Class! Class! Please settle down!" The class quieted down when they realized his patients was running a bit thin, which was a little strange for Mr. "Special" Simmons.

"I have a very special announcement!" He said as he leaned against his desk and folded his hands together, while smiling like always.

"Over vacation I've assigned a project." The majority of the class either sighed or rolled their eyes. This was NOT what they had in mind of a 'vacation.'

"Now class, this is a very special project, and it should be fun. I assigned you all partners." The kids shrunk down into their seats even more.

"Phoebe and Gerald, you two seem to work well together, so you'll be partners." Phoebe and Gerald lock eyes and turn shy.

"Rhonda and Sid, Eugene and Lila…" Mr. Simmons continued with the pairs, but Helga was in her own fantasy world, all attention on her tiny cookie-sized Arnold figure that she built inside her math book. She was in a trance, hypnotized by Arnolds' spell.

"Helga and Arnold, you'll be working together." She snapped out of her trance and shot her eyes up to Arnold. She turned her neck too fast, and it made a "pop" sound. "OW!" she hated when that happened. She quickly forgot about the pain in her neck, and started another one of her infamous monologues. 

"Ooh! My heart, be still! Again my love and I are brought together by fate! Yet another chance for I, Helga G. Pataki to show my true being!" She thought.

"Oh great! Another project with Football Head!" She said, glaring at him.

"It never fails… no matter what I do, I'm always gonna end up being partners with Helga. She's gonna walk all over me all through spring break!" Arnold thought.

"Oh come on Helga. Can't you ever loosen up and be nice? Remember our last two projects? The Bio-square and that 'pretending the egg was our baby' project? We were always angry and it made us both miserable! Can we just try and get through this without arguing?" Arnold tried to get through to Helga, his tone was firm. He really didn't want to spend vacation with Helga scowling all the time. 

"I'll think about it! But don't get too comfy with the idea! Got it?" She was taken aback by what Arnold just said.

Arnold sighed. "Thanks." He said it as if he was unsure.

"You all have different assignments." Mr. Simmons said before Helga could think of anything else to yell about. 

Mr. Simmons started handing out all the assignments to each pair of partners. After the third or fourth project was handed out, he started towards Arnold and Helga. He handed the slip of paper down to Arnold, but Helga tore it out of his grasp before he could read the first word.

Helga reads: "You have to complete three tasks. First: you have to spend at least an hour a day together. Second: Within these hours a day, you must write 3 poems, NICE poems about your partner. Third: You have to make a video on your attitudes towards one another at least every other day. On the first day, tell your feelings about them, and on the last day do the same. There should be some type of change by the end of vacation. If you need a video camera, I will supply you with one."

Helga looks up, confused to Mr. Simmons. 

"This was a project that I thought you two should do together because… well, you don't seem to get along terribly well." Mr. Simmons said when he noticed Helga's lost gaze.

"It should be a special lesson for you both. You might learn something you never knew before. And who knows! You might come walking in that very same doorway after vacation as the best of friends!" He said in his 'Mary Sunshine' voice.

Helga looks down at the project again, Arnold confused at what they were talking about since he still hadn't seen the paper.

"Criminey Simmons! Where'd you think up all this crap? I've never heard of a project like THIS!" Helga said.

"Well Helga, I thought about it long and hard, about what I could do to make you and Arnold get along better."

Helga turns to Arnold, then looks back up at Mr. Simmons.

"How am I going to do something like THIS with ARNOLD of all people!?" She yelled.

"Helga, come on. We have to do this, and no matter how much I hate to say it, I think it's a good idea for us to be partners for this project. Think about it! We've known each other for over 6 years, but we really don't know the first thing about each other! Who knows? Maybe we'll become better friends." Arnold said positively.

Helga was shocked.

"Oh… my… gosh! Did he just say what I thought he said?! He WANTS to do this project with ME? Ok Helga ol' girl… get a hold of yourself!" She thought, wanting to jump up and share her joy with the world.

The bell rang for lunch. Everyone made a mad dash out to get his or her table. Helga tried to find Phoebe, but she wasn't at their normal seat. She was with Rhonda, Sid and Gerald. She didn't want to invade on Phoebe's 'love' life, so she sat down at her and Phoebes' table, alone.

"Well who needs Phoebe anyway?" She lied.

Arnold had gotten is food, and was looking for a place to sit. He spotted Gerald, but noticed he was "busy" with Phoebe, flirting away. He didn't want to get in between that. Then his eyes found their way over to where Helga was sitting. He saw her sad, lonely eyes for the first time. She was also looking at Phoebe and Gerald. He felt a little sorry for her and decided to go over to try and cheer her up.

"She can't always hide her emotions I guess." He thought.

"Hey Helga, can I sit down?" He asked.

Helga was taken by surprise by Arnolds' presence and snapped out of her oppressed look.

"What do _you _want Football Head?" 

"Can I sit down with you?"

"I guess, if you want to." Helga said in her rude tone.

Arnold sat down, not right next to her, but a seat apart from her. They ate in silence for a few minutes, Helga constantly staring at Phoebe. Arnold decided to break the ice.

"So, how do you feel about Phoebe?"

"What about Phoebe?" she snapped.

"I mean, why do you keep staring at her? Is there something wrong?"

"Not that its any of _your_ business Football Head, but she usually doesn't leave me to sit with tall hair boy. I mean, she's completely ignoring me. I even saw her look at me and she showed no mercy. Well you know what? I don't care." 

"Helga, I saw you looking at her. You definitely cared. Anyway, I was just wondering, when do you want to get together? Do you want to start tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure, Whatever. Tomorrow's fine." Helga said, not really paying attention.

"Ok, where do you want to meet?"

"I don't care- you decide!" she snapped.

"Fine. We'll meet at my house at around noon. OK?"

"Great." Helga sarcastically said.


End file.
